Silken Bonds
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Ever since learning that Fenrir Greyback was her soul mate Nymphadora Tonks has been on high alert, but maybe not as alert as she thought...


**HELLO ALL! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE WRITTEN ANYTHING, AND I THOUGHT THAT I'D TAKE A SHOT AT HARRY POTTER! THIS IS AN ODD COUPLE SO BARE WITH ME, PLEASE ENJOY!**

Silken Bonds-by PS

This was wrong, it was so very wrong.

It couldn't be true.

Fenrir Greyback could not be her mate.

But her was the minister of Magic, telling her that he was, and the worst part? He was coming for her…

Nymphadora Tonks walked down Muggle London, glancing around suspiciously every so often.

Ever since she was told that she was bonded to the notorious Dark Wizard Greyback she was being extra careful.

But it was hard.

She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and she had people to protect; not to mention that her Auror duties were becoming more frequent and difficult ever since You-Know-Who's come back.

Sighing to herself Tonks sped up and turned down to the street on which she lived.

The Order's meeting had been canceled, so she was looking forward to a hot bath and a good night's sleep in her own flat; she had been staying at Headquarters' for much to long now.

She briskly walked up the steps to her flat and unlocked the door, letting herself into the crowded apartment.

She chucked her clunky boots in the corner and dropped her bag in a chair, making a beeline straight for the bathroom.

Flicking her wand to start the water she poured various bath salts and bubbles into the tub, making the water froth purple and pink.

She sighed to herself and stripped out of her clothing, she quickly drew the curtains closed and stepped into the deliciously hot water, letting the day's worries sink away in the rainbow waves.

'It was to much' she thought to herself as she laid back in the clear element. Every since the other Order members found out about her bond to Greyback they had avoided her like she had the plague, all, that was, but Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

She smiled at the thought of her playful cousin, and her recent crush.

Remus, with his light honey eyes and roguish grin; she let out a gasp as she realized that her fingers had tangled themselves in her womanly area.

She had been pleasuring herself more frequently than usual, and it was worrying her. In fact, she had been acting more hormonal than usual ever since she found out about her bond to Greyback.

At the thought of the Death Eater she quickly drew her fingers away from herself and wiggled them in the water, as though willing away a bad curse.

She quickly washed herself up and scrubbed her hair clean, taking her time in letting the suds soak away.

Finally, at about ten o' clock she got out of the bath and dried off with a spell and tucked herself into her pajamas.

She settled into her bed after taking a Dreamless Sleep draft and turned off the lights, letting the soothing sounds of the city lull her to sleep…

_Hot hands danced over her skin, making her squirm with delight and anguish._

_She pressed closer to the hard body over hers, needing relief of some kind._

_A husky chuckle rang in her ears, "patience little one, I shall give you what you want soon enough."_

_She gave a breathy sigh as she felt her nightgown being drawn away from her._

_Her own gasp filled her ears as she felt fingers at her groin, tempting her and parting her nether lips._

_Suddenly, they stopped, "I see that you are innocent. That will change soon my forest nymph."_

_She felt her face grow hot at the mention of her virginity, but all thoughts were willed away as rough lips enclosed one of her hard nipples._

_Crying out and thrashing as he pleasured her she rocked closer the man, seeking release of the most primal kind._

_Finally, as she came in a hurry, she felt his lips at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, and then, he bit down._

_She cried out in pain, and pleasure._

_Finally, the clenched jaw released her and she fell back down on the pillows, fighting for breath._

_The rough voice spoke again, "sleep well little one, I shall see you soon…"_

Tonks woke up the next morning feeling even more tired than she did when she went to bed last night.

She quickly got up, ignoring the strange aches and pains in her body and glanced at her clock, which was blocked by a bottle of 'Dreamless Sleep' tonic.

She sighed and hurried the bathroom, but, as she dressed the pains became even worse.

As she reached to open up a cabinet by the mirror Tonks gasped, for there, on the juncture between her shoulder and neck, was a huge bite mark…

Tonks tightened her scarf before entering Grimmauld Place.

The huge house was dark and gloomy, making Tonks' mood spiral further downwards.

The only light was coming from the kitchen, where she could hear the voices of the Order members.

Quietly, so as not to draw attention, she entered the room, looking around at the warm scene in front of her.

Molly Weasley was cooking and chatting merrily with her husband, Arthur Weasley; Sirius and Remus sat in the corner playing a game of Wizard's Chess; the Weasley children were there, along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and they were all helping themselves to a large supply of Cauldron Cakes; and Dumbledore was talking with Snape lowly by the window.

Tonks went over to where her cousin and his friend sat, subconsciously tightening her scarf and coat.

Remus glanced up at her as she approached and gave her a small smile while Sirius waved his hand insolently at her in greeting.

Finally, after they had finished their match (Remus won) the two turned to look at Tonks.

Though her hair was a deep purple she looked paler than usual, and she was looking down at the floor with a downtrodden expression.

Sirius frowned, "what's wrong little Nymphadora?"

She didn't even acknowledge the use of her first name; Remus and Sirius shared a look.

Remus looked at her and softly spoke, "Tonks, are you alright?"

She seemed to snap out of it, "what? Oh, yes, just tired, the Ministry's working us to death up there."

Sirius crossed his arms grumpily, "dirty bullocks the lot of them, not worth a good galleon."

Remus rolled his eyes, "are you sure that's all?"

She looked uncomfortable, "yes. I'm fine."

He blinked, "oh, all right…"

The night went on as usual, the member's giving their reports, and the feasting of Molly's delicious food, and finally, the Order made haste to disperse.

Tonks waved her goodbyes and apparated home, ready to just go to sleep…

Entering her house clumsily Tonks yawned into her hand, "bloody Ministry."

"Yes, they are a problem, aren't they?"

Tonks gasped and whirled around, her wand at the ready. But, her heart missed a beat when she saw who was sitting by the window, her mate, Fenrir Greyback.

He smiled at her, "hello my little forest nymph, miss me?"

She did the only sensible thing that she could do, she ran for it.

She ran down the hall, almost tripping, and locked herself in the bathroom, breathing heavily as she leaned against the sink for support.

"You didn't look the door adjoining to your bedroom silly."

She gasped and turned to stare at the werewolf, "what do you want?"

He gave a nasty smile, "what every man wants, to mate."

Tonks's head suddenly swarmed and her vision went black…

Blinking her blue eyes Tonks looked around her.

She was laying on a large bed in the middle of a large room that looked curiously like a dungeon. Red silk fabric covered the walls, and a fire was going in a large grate.

Clutching her head Tonks sat up, trying to figure out where, exactly, she was.

"Do you like the room, I had it made specially for you."

Recognizing the voice Tonks slowly turned around, her eyes staring into the shadows at Greyback.

She swallowed roughly, "why…"

He cocked his head to the side, "I often ask myself that question. Why you, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, why you, a skilled Auror, why you, a girl who can change her appearance at any time? Ah, the questions of life."

She watched quietly as he moved towards the fire, "you see Nymph, I've been watching you for a while now; and I must admit, I like what I see…well, most of it that is. What I don't like is that you are infatuated with that poor excuse of a werewolf Remus Lupin."

His eyes were burning with an unknown emotion as he said this; and Tonks was quite scared of this.

She cleared her throat, "you had no right to spy on me."

He glared at her, "you are my mate, I have every right to do whatever I want with you!"

She went quiet again, "you know," he said, "I was very surprised that you were pleasuring yourself in the bath, but when you whispered, 'Remus' I knew that I had to make you mine. Make you mine so that no one else would ever be tempted to touch you, and make you mine so that you would think of only me touching you, not some cheap werewolf."

Her head was spinning now, and she felt the need to lay back down on the pillows, and that was what she did.

He continued talking, as though she had not made a sudden weak movement, "I crept into your apartment and touched you, fully intending on taking you there, but, the sweet look on your face. But, I knew that if I didn't you then that I would have to mark you somehow, mark you so that you would know who you belonged to, know who had pursued you pleasures."

He was close to her now, and he reached out a large hand to touch her stomach; she flinched as he did so, "imagine my surprise when I found out that you were a virgin, untainted, pure, just perfect for me."

His words were sick but his voice was soothing her, and she found it terrifying and oddly compelling.

She barely had enough strength to whisper, "are you going to rape me?"

He laughed lowly, "you cannot rape the willing my dear, and I know, no matter how much you try to deny it, that you are willing. I can smell it on you."

She flushed at the seductive edge of his voice.

"But maybe, I can help you to convince yourself."

She was about to ask what he meant when quite suddenly his lips were on hers, and his hand was tangled in her short hair, angling her head backward.

She moaned into his rough kiss, and his answering growl sent shivers down her spine.

She moved her hand to ensnare his fingers within her own; she gasped as his hand moved from her hair to her breasts, which were now full and aching.

She pulled back for air and his mouth latched onto her neck, sucking and nibbling on the tender flesh.

Her hands moved on their own accord, snaking around to stroke his muscled thighs.

He jerked and muttered a curse, grabbing her hands and pushing them onto the bed and holding them there.

She gasped out his name as he suckled her nipple through the fabric of her bra and shirt.

He growled back at her, sending delicious vibrations up her body and down to nether regions.

She moved her legs to hang onto his waist, making him bump into her as she pulled him closer, "Fenrir, please!"

He chuckled darkly and inhaled her scent, "soon enough baby, let me taste you first."

She was shocked as he ripped off her jeans and panties on one swift motion, leaving her bottom half bare to him.

He stared at her, fully nude in the light. Then, a thought occurred to him, "let me see your real form."

She blinked and looked away, screwing up her nose, and quite suddenly her hair grew to mid-back and changed color to a shiny chestnut. Her skin became paler, and when she opened her eyes they were a shining gray.

His member twitched.

He reached up and cupped her face, seeing her embarrassment, "you're gorgeous my little nymph."

She gave him a small smile and watched as he moved down to her groin area, inhaling her husky arousal and parting the short curls between her legs.

He gave her a tentative lick, and she squealed, arching her back upward and thrashing out as he continued to taste her.

This went on for several minutes before he pulled away and stilled her movements, "that's enough, let's move on to the best part."

She watched nervously as he took off her shirt and bra, leaving her completely bare to him; then, he began to take off his own clothes.

She closed her eyes, terrified of what was to come.

She felt his weight on the bed and cautiously opened her eyes, and promptly gasped.

He was large and muscled, with a light dusting of dark hair on his chest and legs.

Her eyes journeyed downward and she gasped again, staring at his groin. His member was large and thick, jutting out at her with thick, black curls.

He took her into his arms, "like what you see?"

She didn't have time to answer for he kissed her again, making all thoughts disappear. When he finally pulled away she was a shaking mess of arousal and he was positioned at her entrance, "ready?"

She gave a shaky nod and grabbed onto his arms, anchoring herself.

And the, he thrust.

It was a horrible, horrible pain, like being split in half. Tears rolled down Tonks's face as she bit her lip hard, trying to stop from crying out.

Greyback was completely still as she adjusted to this new sensation.

Then, quite suddenly, the pain faded away and there was pleasure.

She closed her eyes and moaned.

He took that as a good sign and pulled back, then entered her again, pushing in gently.

She squirmed, "more Fen!"

He began moving quickly now, thrusting into her harder, making the bed shake and for her to cry out in pleasure.

She dug her fingernails brutally into his back, and he moaned at the sensation.

It went on like this for quite some time until Tonks cried out in release, Greyback coming after her, marking her with another bite and his seed.

He rolled off of her panting.

She lay breathlessly, little shocks from her orgasm still making her tremble.

It was a few minutes later when he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her, his eyes soft, "you are mine Nymphadora Tonks."

She snorted but snuggled close to him, "will you keep me close to you?"

He hugged her to his chest, "yes, and I'm never letting you go…"

**PRETTY GOOD, OR PRETTY SUCKY? PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE HEARING THINGS (PRAISE OR CRITICISM) ABOUT MY STORIES!**

**P.S. SORRY FOR ALL THE MISPELLED STUFF, I'M IN A HURRY TO WRITE IT! XD**


End file.
